


Без названия

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Death of X, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: — Прекрати, Эмма. Просто прекрати.Он мертв.





	Без названия

— Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что делаешь. — Сказал Магнето из-за ее спины. — Прекрати, Эмма. Просто прекрати. _Он мертв._  
На секунду она с силой сжала зубы и стакан в руке, с трудом останавливаясь перед тем, как он разобьется в алмазной руке — или перед тем, как она повернется и швырнет его в говорившего.  
— Пойди, повыпендривайся перед кем-нибудь другим, Эрик. — Глухо сказала она наконец, и глотнула из стакана.  
— Это, как ни удивительно не обо мне, а о тебе.  
— У тебя все всегда о себе, не обманывайся. Ему ты то же самое говорил, о Чарльзе? Лишь бы поебать мозги в момент слабости. — Фыркнула она, прикрыла раскрасневшиеся глаза, и приложила холодный стакан ко лбу. Перед внутренним взором стояло ошарашенное лицо очень — слишком — молодого Скотта, и она была вынуждена признать что да, она прекрасно все понимала, но прекратить вряд ли могла. Этот поезд уже сошел с рельс. Или так хотелось думать.  
Ладно, она может прекратить в любой момент. Она сильна, она может все что угодно. Она просто раскисает и жалеет себя и хочет рвать и метать и чтобы весь мир заплатил и всем было так же больно, как ей.  
Кажется, она уже проходила подобное раньше, и потом ей было стыдно. Но тут загвоздка — для того, чтобы потом было стыдно, надо еще выжить. Поэтому есть шанс, что на этот раз она ни о чем не пожалеет.  
— ...короче, просто отьебись. — Вздохнула она.  
— И тем не менее, нет. Я просто привык отсекать лишние конструкции за тех, кто затрудняется сделать это своими силами, и я знаю, что ты достаточно умна для того, чтобы эта моя попытка не была пустой. И тебе следовало бы _ценить_ тот факт, что я пытаюсь. — Он подошел, положил одну руку на стол рядом с ней.  
Она смотрела на перчатку. Это было ничем не хуже, чем смотреть на... что угодно еще. После определенного количества водки, глаза затруднялись выбрать, и приходится припарковывать взгляд вручную.  
— Ты нужна нашему делу. — Пояснял он тем временем. — Мне не хотелось бы терять тебя из-за какой-то...  
— Из-за какой-то глупости? — Процедила она, перебивая его эхом еще невысказанной мысли. — Чего-то несущественного, да? Давай, расскажи мне, сколько человек у тебя умерло, и как стоически ты это перенес.  
— Из-за какой-то глупости, которую ты можешь сотворить. — Закончил он.  
— Я устала ценить дело превыше всего! — Она со стуком опустила стакан на стол, оттолкнулась от него, поднимаясь из кресла, встречая его взгляд, который оказался очень близко. — И нет, ты не знаешь, что я чувствую. Не смей предполагать, что знаешь.  
— Знаю. — Уверенно сказал он, выдерживая ее взгляд.  
На секунду ей захотелось просто расплакаться, еще раз за этот жуткий период, но она вспомнила, что может прекратить в любой момент. Что она сильна, она может все что угодно. Что все те, на груди которых она могла бы разрешить себе порыдать, мертвы.  
Проклятая иллюзия, что кто-то сильнее может тебя утешить и защитить. Проклятые мужчины которые вечно оказываются слабее, а ей разгребать, и оставаться при этом в рамках приличий.  
Поэтому она просто схватила его за челюсть, впиваясь длинными, сильными пальцами в щеки.  
— Старый мудак. — Вздохнула она, и склонилась вперед, импульсивно целуя его в губы.


End file.
